Commission: Moonlit Passion
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: The passion of Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako on the beach, basking and reveling in the moonlight and each other's love and touch. Inner Sailor Senshi fivesome on the beach at night. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Moonlit Passion**

 **By Major Mike Powell III, Commissioned By Denbe Higashiyama**

In hindsight, it was really no wonder that Usagi Tsukino A.K.A Sailor Moon and future Neo-Queen Serenity managed to do it. It was no wonder that she made it work. That she made them, all five of them, work.

Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, one and the same, power of the Love and Justice or otherwise, was like a magnet, a beacon for friendship and love. Usagi brought out the best of everyone around her. It was no wonder that she helped them so much, helped them break out of their shells, helped them blossom and grow as people and multi-time world-saving heroines.

Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino; Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. Usagi helped them achieve their full potential, both as people in their daily lives and as the planetary guardians, the Sailor Senshi, when faced with multiple world-ending threats, often one right after another with minimal rest or downtime in-between.

So, when one after the other, with no competition or discord between them, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako confessed their love and devotion to Usagi while their bodies were filled with the adrenaline from a particularly hard battle against a monster that wrecked half-a-city block, high on the combat high and the satisfying rush of victory…the future queen couldn't find it in herself to turn any of them down.

"I could never, ever choose one over the other…I love you all…now and forever…"

A tear of joy slowly rolled down Usagi's cheek and she idly wiped away with a soft giggle.

"What was that, Usagi-chan?" Makoto questioned from her seat next to the odango blonde; her hands firm but relaxed on the steering wheel and forest-green eyes on the road, yet sparing a quick glance over to the girl, now woman, on the passenger's seat. The road was practically deserted as she and her fellow Senshi traveled along the coastal highway on the big family van that they all together pitched in to purchase.

"…nothing, Mako-chan~ Just…reminiscing, taking a stroll down Memory Lane, that's all," Usagi replied and she and her brunette wife shared a smile. The dazzling-smiling face of Minako, Usagi's fellow blonde wife, suddenly popped up in the space between seats.

"Hmmm~? What are you remembering, Usagi-chan~? The way that I had you writing and squirming and moaning oh so erotically a couple of nights ago~?" The blonde's beautiful, baby-blue eyes had a twinkle in them, giving a cheeky, lewd grin.

The blonde young woman squealed adorably when an open-handed slap landed on her mini-skirt-clad bottom. Then, Minako only teased her fellow wife right behind her further, shaking her backside a little more.

"Ohhhh Ami-chaaaan! Your hand's cold~! I love it! Do it again~!" The maiden of Mercury sighed in dismay and yet she gave Minako's ass a more gentle slap and a soft caress with her naturally-cold palm, a part of her heritage as the Senshi of Water and Ice.

"Ahhhh haaah feels niiice~" Minako cooed and she sat back down in her seat. Ami rolled her eyes and picked up the science magazine she was previously reading-picking apart every article within. This was supposed to be "complicated yet accessible"? Laughable.

"Mina-chan, it's way too early to be a pervert. Keep it together, Ok?" The bluenette saw at least ten flaws in an article and corrected them in her mind in the time it took to gently chide Minako.

"…zzzzz…keep…it down…damn it…zzzzzz…" Rei bemoaned, nuzzling her pillow a bit further where she lay on the seats behind Ami and Minako's. She was taking a mid-morning nap. She didn't get much sleep the previous night.

"…sorry Rei-chan…" Makoto sweatdropped. She was…partially to blame for Rei's lack of beauty sleep. (Not that she really needed it. The black-haired woman was beautiful beyond compare. Sleep or no sleep)

"Damn, you and your big knockers, Mako-chan~" Ami cooed from the back seat. "You used those breasts of yours on Rei-chan _so_ loud last night, I'm amazed _I_ got any sleep."

Then, Minako rested her cheek against Ami's and nuzzled her not unlike an affectionate kitten.

"Yeah, you tried to use my hair as ear muffs~! You were so cute last night, Ami-chan!"

"M-Mina-chan…"

"Zzzz…keep it doooowwwn…zzzzz…damn you Mako…you and your huge boobs…! Zzzzz…"

"S-Sorry Reiiii!"

And while all this loving chicanery was going on…Usagi only smiled and sighed happily. She wouldn't trade any of this for the world.

The five of them were headed out to a private beach that Rei just recently discovered her family owned, along with a humble cottage in need of some serious repairs. Minako, being the hard-working, highest-earning woman of the group, being a professional idol, had that cottage completely refurbished and renovated.

So, today, the Sailor Senshi were off to spend the whole weekend together, just the five of them, far and away from civilization.

~o~

Upon arriving at their little beach haven, before they got started unloading their van with the goods and materials they would need to spend the weekend there, Usagi was the first to get out of the vehicle and stand before her wives, a loving smile on her lips, a twinkle in her eye, balancing herself on the balls of her feet, hands joined behind her back.

"Girls, girls~! Listen…I was wondering…before we start…could you all indulge me with a little request~?" Usagi began and her four wives looked at her with confused smiles.

"Oh boy~" Minako cooed.

"Ever the spontaneous one, Usagi-chan." Ami observed.

"What is it this time, Usako?" Rei rested a hand on her hip.

"What do you have in mind now, Usagi-chan~?" Makoto gave a slightly crooked grin.

"Weeeell…~" Usagi began. "You know, girls? I'm like…really curious…I wanted oh so badly for us to put our swimsuits on each other before we left, but you all insisted on putting them on in different rooms, soooo…I say…and this is a Royal Decree~!" The blonde explained and then, put on an expression befitting her future royal status, a dignified look on her face and even hands on her hips.

"For the duration of today, none in my presence, myself included, shall wear anything else other than her footwear of choice and her swimsuit~!"

There was a few seconds of silence…before everyone burst out laughing. Minako stepped up first and crossed an arm over her chest and gave a bow. A playful wink and loving smile greeted Usagi as her fellow blonde and "squad leader" stood upright again.

"By your command, our beloved Queen~ Everyone, you heard the lady! You have your orders~! Strip!" And with a loud "Yes~!" by all, the casual summer clothes came off and every lady marveled at the sight of their wives and their beautiful bodies clad in swimsuits that were as varied as the ladies themselves and that reflected the wearer's personalities.

Usagi wore a modest yet beautiful in its simplicity white bikini that fit her beautiful body snugly yet most appealing to the eye, with the eye drawn to her beasts thanks to the cute, big white bow on the front where the clasp was.

The bluenette wife Ami wore a deep-blue one-piece swimsuit that left her blushing when she saw the eyes of her beloveds all gazing at the near obscenely high cut on the hips. The cloth of the one-piece reached her waist! Yet Ami smiled all the while and even gave her hips a little wiggle, a little shake, clearly enjoying having her wives' eyes on her hips and waist.

Then, there was Rei, who wore a string bikini as fiery-red as her Sailor Senshi uniform, tied at the back and behind her neck, and with long side-tie strings sitting snugly on her wide, womanly hips.

Then, Minako, who to nobody's surprise, wore a bikini that was all gold, and the bottoms wedged beautifully in her ass, seeing she wore a thong-bottom bikini. The blonde even struck a flirty little pose, her hands behind her head and slowly spinning her body around, wiggling her hips and giving her spectacular idol ass a little shake to proudly, shamelessly show off her thong.

Then, the Sailor Senshi that _really_ stole the impromptu swimsuit fashion show: Makoto, the Amazon of a woman in love with four other women, stood tall and surprisingly, adorably bashful as her wives' eyes ravaged her, committed once again to memory every single deliciously exposed inch of Makoto's goddess-like body, which was clad in nothing but sandals and a glorious, green-as-her-eyes sling bikini that had three tiny little ovals to cover her nipples and womanhood, and then nothing else but a little pin on the middle of her back that held the sling bikini together, a little pin the same shape as her symbol of Jupiter.

"…Oh wow…" that was the single thought and words running through the ladies' minds and uttered by some.

Eventually, Makoto "broke" first.

"U-Um…girls…y-you can…look at my bikini…all day long, Ok? F-For now…let's get settled in, yeah? We have…much to unload and…put in its places…" Makoto blushed hotly and without waiting for a response, she moved ahead and carried a heavy-looking cooler into the awaiting two-story cottage before them.

"…O-Oh yeah! Yeah, you're absolutely right, Mako-chan!" Usagi snapped out of her Sexy Sling Bikini Amazon Wife Makoto-induced stupor. "Yeah! Y-Yes, come on everyone! Let's all help moving this, Ok~?!" And with a loud "YES!" from Minako, Rei and Ami, the five Sailor Senshi in love once again worked together like a perfectly oiled, beautiful machine to move everything from their van and into the cottage.

~o~

Not all things always go as expected, and the Sailor Senshi wives' plan for the day was no exception.

While seeing their swimsuit-clad partners had been nice, seeing those exquisite bodies move about the cottage and cooking and eating together and even taking a little nap here and there after working and putting materials and food and such away into their respective places of the house, all the work, meals and other miscellaneous instances and fun just let the day slip away from the ladies.

By the time all was said and done, it was already night time.

"…aw man…I think we overworked today…"

"Yeah, I guess today was all work and no play."

"Rei-chan, I blame your second beauty nap."

"O-Oi, come on now, Minako! What gives?!"

"…So? Who cares if it's night time?" Usagi stepped in front of her swimsuit wives, a big, dazzling smile on her lips.

"…Usagi-chan?" Ami questioned with a cute tilt of the head. The odango blonde gave a little hop and spread her arms wide.

"Who cares if it's night time now? Sure, the day got away from us working so much to put everything place and all that, but come on! We deserve some fun after all that! Come on~! Let's take a night dip!" And turning on her heel, Usagi gave a cheerful cry and jumped into the calm water of the lake that their cottage was right in front of. A few seconds later, a few yards off the shore, Usagi popped her head out of the water and waved with an arm to her wives.

"Come on! The water's wonderful~!"

"…God, I love that woman." Minako cooed and then took off for the water, diving head first after a short stride further off the shore. Ami, Rei and Makoto shared a look, smile and then Rei led the way into the lake.

What followed was a good while of aquatic fun, with the ladies frolicking and playing and splashing each other, the full moon shining down beautifully upon the playful water nymph Sailor Senshi.

Needless to say, while the ladies played in the water, there was no shortage of caresses, some kisses, some gropes, a nipple slip or two here and there.

By the time the ladies got out of the water, it wasn't because they were bored or tired from playing so much. Far from it. They were just so _hot_ for each other, they knew they _needed_ more than just those fleeting touches and playful skin-to-skin contact.

Thus, the five young women sat on the refreshingly-cold, fine sand of the beach; from left to right: Makoto, Rei, Ami, Usagi and Minako, all their hands intertwined. They all shared a smile and a nod.

Then…it began.

The first kiss was shared between Usagi and Minako, the two women moaning sweetly and sighing with relief into each other's mouths, their eyes fluttering shut to really immerse themselves into their passionate kiss.

While they smooched, Usagi eagerly grabbed one of Minako's large breasts, just a single cup size bigger than her own, grabbing a handful of tit and brushing her palm against the hardening nipple. Meanwhile the odango blonde also used her other hand to give little tugs at the back of Minako's thong, repeatedly giving her blonde wife wedgies that had the woman moaning ever louder into her mouth, along with a few cute little squeals in-between.

While this blonde-on-blonde action was going on, Rei had two handfuls of Makoto and Ami ass, swapping kisses with them both; passionate, deep French kisses in which the black-haired shrine maiden dominated Makoto and Ami's more submissive tongues with her own strong, pink muscle.

Rei squeezed her fellow Senshi's ass cheeks, mostly tugging the cloth wedged between Ami's cheeks to give her some playful wedgies and, in "retaliation", while Rei was busy French-kissing Makoto, the bluenette's naturally, pleasantly cold fingers delved into the black-haired woman's red string bikini bottoms to gently fondle her outer labia and then, plunging three fingers into her hot, sopping-wet pussy; Ami was an expert, a meticulous lover when it came to fingering either hole down below.

Meanwhile, Makoto was quick to just shrug off to the sides the slings covering her incredible Jovian tits, the Amazon-like stature of Makoto including two enormous breasts befitting of such body type.

She then took her breasts in her hands and angled them to mash Rei's right boob into them, smothering Rei's more humble chest with her own super-deluxe Sailor Jupiter breasts. Both women moaned into each other's mouths, Rei particularly louder, seeing she had Ami's fingers inside her and Makoto's tits smothering her breast and rock-hard nipple.

Also, Ami entertained herself by fingering both Rei and Makoto via her left hand working on Rei's pussy and her right hand reaching around the black-haired woman to find Makoto's ass and, after "collecting" some pussy juice with her middle finger, the bluenette grinned into the free nipple of Rei she had wrapped her lips around, and plunged her cold, nimble digit into Makoto's anus for a surprise anal stir, rubbing back and forth and round and round, stirring Makoto's anal depths like she were stirring a pot of honey.

This only caused Makoto and Rei to cry out in each other's faces, to pant, moan and whine to the cool night air of their private beach as Ami worked her meticulous, expert, incredibly pleasurable fingering magic on their back and front doors, respectively.

"Ooohhh…mmmm~! Mmhmm, oh yeah…yes, Ami-chan's magic fingers strike again, don't they, Usagi-chan~?" Minako moaned, cooed and sighed with bliss as Usagi had her back-to-front, cradling her in her lap from behind, gently, sweetly groping one of Minako's heaving breasts and lovingly caressing her pussy with her fingers, rubbing back and forth with her index and middle ring fingers Minako's outer folds with utter tenderness, oh so softly, almost not at all, brushing the pad of her middle finger on her clit, getting a beautiful cacophony of pleasure out of her fellow blonde at the tender and gentle, loving touches to her goddess-like body.

Usagi herself moaned softly into Minako's shoulder blades, kissing and licking here and there, sometimes nibbling the side of her neck, careful not to leave any marks there, if only to save Minako a public scandal should her idol persona's fans see any love bites on her.

"Mm…chu…she is~the expert with her fingers…I've…been taking some classes from her too~ Mmm…" Usagi cooed in Minako's ear, licking the earlobe and then, breathing hot air on it.

Minako could feel an orgasm coming, a gentle wave of pleasure about to wash over her, all thanks to Usagi's sweet, tender caresses and fondling, and the sheer visual stimulation on display before her.

"Come on…Rei-chan…mmm~ "Ami leaned to whisper in Rei's ear after pulling her lips away from her nipple. "Suckle Mako-chan's titties…show love to those oppai of hers…I'll make you both feel soooo~good if you do," the bluenette purred and the dark-haired woman of their threesome moaned loud and beautifully, grabbing a handful of Mako's boob that wasn't pressed against her own and pulled the bright pink nipple up to her lips to suck and nibble and pull on it with her lips and teeth, all the while gazing up with hazy violet eyes into Makoto's own half-lidded forest-green's.

The Mercurian maiden then grinned and picked up the pace of her exquisite fingering of their pussy and anus, curling her fingers just so, making "come hither" motions inside Rei and Makoto's holes to brush against their insides at just the perfect angle.

"A-Aaamiiii…gonna…your fingers…feel…so good…m-my pussy's…my pussy's on fiiire…!" "My butt, too! My…my ass…oh my God, Amiiiii-chaaaaan!"

Ami smiled with bliss as she saw her two wives achieve a glorious orgasm that brought out two beautiful screams of release out of them, and the bluenette cooed a soft "d'awwww~" as she saw the two slump back, almost unconsciously seeking each other's embrace, with Rei resting and regaining her breath and energy against Makoto's fantastic chest.

Meanwhile, Ami suddenly found herself pushed forward, giving a cute little yelp of "M-Mina-chan?! A-AHh~ahhh!" when the blonde, just a few seconds from achieving orgasm at Usagi's hands and fingers, grabbed the bluenette Senshi and pushed her forward and then grabbed her by the ass to make Ami straddle Minako's face so that she could then begin to devour her pussy from below upon lying down on her back between Ami's legs.

That was a clear invitation for Usagi to move in and intertwine her beautiful legs with Minako's, closing the gap between their pussies and thus, both blonde women shuddered and moaned at the initial contact, one hot pussy against another, more "neglected" one.

"Mmmmhaaah…! Yeeess…Mina-chan…ohhhh your tongue is…aah-aaahhh~!" Ami moaned and cooed, supporting her torso on one hand and using the other hand to grab a handful of Mina's long, blonde tresses and push her face further into her Mercurian pussy, along with moving her hips to hump the gold bikini blonde's face, almost completely unaware of their head wife and future Queen grinding and rubbing her pussy against Minako's own in glorious tribadism.

The blonde under Ami even got pleasure from Usagi's foot landing on her heaving chest to play with her tits and nipples with her toes, attention that only made Minako spread her legs ever wider to give Usagi even better access to her nether regions, letting the odango blonde dictate the pace and take charge of their bikini-clad tribadism.

Amidst her haze of pleasure, Ami opened her eyes to see the two women out of the experience getting it on with each other, yet this time, Rei lay on her back, her legs spread nice and wide, while Makoto looked her in the eye as she penetrated her sopping-wet pussy and poked at her clit with her breasts; Makoto's large, puffy areolas were coated and dripping with Rei's womanly essence, moving her nipples in wide sweeps and up-and-down stroking motions on the black-haired Senshi's womanhood, sometimes using her nipples almost like brushes to "draw" circles around Rei's hard clit.

"Ahhh…ohhh noooot…agaaaainn…damn it, Makooo…you and these…fantastic tits of yoouuursss…aaahhh~!" Rei complained in utter bliss. She always had a weakness for her brown-haired wife's breasts, and Makoto was often oh so very happy to take advantage of that weakness.

With a lewd grin by Makoto and one last thrust of her nipple into Rei's hot pussy along with a little kiss to her clit, Rei came and made an absolute mess of Makoto's cleavage with her womanly essence, which squirted all over the Jovian's chest.

Meanwhile, this stunning vision of debauchery had Ami soon gritting her teeth, biting her lip and then, screaming beautifully into the night air as she came all, her own womanly essence flowing like nectar into Minako's mouth and tongue, with the blonde herself as well as Usagi connected to her by the pussy also having powerful, toe curling, simultaneous orgasms that only had Usagi mashing and humping her pussy against Minako's to milk this orgasm for everything it was worth.

All the Senshi collapsed over one another, panting, gasping, moaning and sighing with utter bliss. And yet…their hearts beat even faster, their pussies burned and ached wonderfully. They all shared a look and a smile. There was one last thing, one last experience they wanted to share before turning in for the night.

The young women first helped one another shed their exquisite swimsuits, some more lewdly than others, such as Minako taking a deep whiff and lick of the crotch cloth of Makoto's sling bikini, just for a little taste.

Once that was done and the ladies were done admiring each other's fully, gloriously naked forms, they all lay down on the sand and got into position…forming a five-headed ouroboros, a five-woman daisy chain that began and ended with Usagi: The blonde held Ami by the ass cheeks in front of her and caressed her raised thigh while kissing her clit and swiping at her pussy erratically with her tongue.

Ami used her expert fingers to work Makoto's pussy before her, penetrating her with three fingers while sucking hard on her clit.

Makoto devoured Minako's flower before her, licking all around her nether area, given that not only were her clit and folds wet but also her butthole and up to her mid-thigh, all coated in her womanly essence, which Makoto happily licked clean before focusing all her attention on her pussy proper.

Then, Minako had her nose in the space between Rei's labia and anus and her entire outer entrance in her mouth, her tongue wiggling about inside Rei's hot pink canal like a happy little snake.

And then, the daisy chain ended with Rei's lips working frantically on Usagi's pussy, getting a taste of the blonde in front of and behind her, tasting the aftermath of Usagi and Minako's tribadism earlier.

Eventually, neither woman could possibly take anymore. Each other's touch felt too good, there was too much heat, the cold of the sand, the night air, even the water that remained on their bodies…none of it alleviated the heat. Only each other's lips, tongues and fingers.

In the end, one orgasm expanded into another, then another, and another and another after that. For a moment, no woman knew where she ended and the other began, the pleasure was so immense.

When it was over and the five Sailor Senshi in love had finally finished for the last time of the night, after "discharging" their pent up sexual and emotional desires that had been building up throughout the day, Minako, Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Ami all lay there, their "symmetry" askew and with good reason, but they eventually settled on a four-on-one cuddle pile with Usagi at the head.

Each naked woman gently, lovingly, with fleeting strength caressed and kissed the other and whispered one simple thing before exhaustion took over for good. Five voices chorused:

" _I love you."_

 **~The End~**


End file.
